


The Benefits of Humans

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 53: Nonsense. Set during the Tom Baker era.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Humans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 53: Nonsense. Set during the Tom Baker era.

The Doctor sometimes thinks that humans are more trouble than they’re worth. They’re so emotional that he’s surprised they don’t explode, and they’re always talking complete and utter (though often wonderful) nonsense.

Now that there’s only himself and Adric stuck together aboard his suddenly not-quite-big-enough ship, though, he misses human companions. There’s only enough room on the TARDIS for one overly-logical know-it-all.

He thinks it’s a crying shame that it would be considered unacceptable to just push Adric out onto the next inhabited planet and leave him there.

Though he’d probably miss having someone else to do all the prattling.


End file.
